


Holy Terrain

by blooming_atlas



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: 10 Sentences, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Except Takemura and V have a happier ending, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fix-It, My V is Black, Nomad V (Cyberpunk 2077), The Author Regrets Nothing, mostly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_atlas/pseuds/blooming_atlas
Summary: Everything V had ever done, every choice, every accident, every seemingly meaningless step had been leading her here…to him.( A series of private moments between Takemura and Vera. )
Relationships: Goro Takemura & Female V, Goro Takemura/Female V, Goro Takemura/V
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	Holy Terrain

> **01** \- _Presence_

The cool moonlight touched V’s face, her bare arms, and shoulders, while a soft breeze flirted with her purple-dyed curls. She felt disconnected from the incredible view of Night City, as if none of it was real, not even the light of the faint neon light on her cheeks. She felt Takemura approach, felt him halt when he was close behind her. She hadn’t heard him, wasn’t aware of a single sound other than the rustle of the breeze and the faint noise of the city far below; nevertheless, she knew he was there, and his silent presence was a comfort.

> **02** \- _Release_

The pain emanating from the chip in Vera’s head would have made her collapse forward if not for Takemura’s grip. He carefully wrapped an arm around her shoulder, holding her until she stopped gasping and shuddering until she stopped crying. _Why was she crying?_ She should be used to the pain, the feeling of Silverhand consuming her soul. Yet now, her cheeks were wet, her breathing hard and jerky. She fought for control, and when she could, she opened her eyes and looked up, met Takemura’s gaze, and smiled weakly. 

“Thank you…”

> **03** - _Watch_

Vera came out of the bathroom within ten minutes, her purple hair wet, her dark skin smelling of her favorite lavender-scented soap. Silently she began dressing, her expression calm and remote, as if she were lost in thought. Takemura watched her, drinking in every inch of her, committing her to memory.

> **04** \- _Reasons_

“I died,” Vera said flatly. Takemura’s eyebrows lifted just a little as if he were mildly surprised by her sudden need to discuss the night of her death.

“I know.”

“Then what made you check on me? I’m a nomad, and you’re Old Man Saka’s loyal soldier. My word will mean little to Hanako. She doesn’t even know that I exist.” He didn’t answer immediately; instead, he watched her with unnerving silence, his gaze hooded. “I had my reasons,” he said softly. 

Reasons he wasn’t going to tell her, that was clear enough. Agitated, Vera pushed both hands into her thick hair, scooping it back from her face and tugging, as if the pressure on her scalp would pull her thoughts into order. The slight narrowing of his eyes told her he wanted her to drop the subject, just let it go, but she couldn’t. _‘Why me?’_

> **05** \- _Tease_

“You talk in your sleep,” he said, giving her one of those little almost-smiles that made him look years younger. Vera’s face grew hot. Exasperated because she was trying to ignore the fact that she’d been mumbling about food in her sleep and he was making fun of her, she slapped her hand down on the table, the sound like a small smack. 

“Stop teasing me! I can’t help that I’m hungry all the time!”

> **06** \- _Yearn_

Takemura knew enough about V, gleaned from the weeks they’d spent together, to know how she looked when she was conflicted. She wanted to be indifferent to him, but she wasn’t, any more than he was indifferent to her. He wanted to be; he wanted to forget her as soon as their business was concluded. And yet, for the first time in his life, he found himself yearning.

> **07** \- _Sneak_

“I bought tea,” he said right behind her, and Vera jumped, almost dropping the cup. Takemura reached out to catch it, his hand closing around hers to steady her grip. Immediately, she pulled out of his grasp and lifted the teapot from the warmer, filling both their cups. “Make some noise when you walk,” she grumbled, swallowing when he watched her with silent amusement glittering in his eyes. _Fuck why was he like this?_

“I could hum.”

“Whatever. Just don’t sneak up on me.”

> **08** \- _Trust_

He cupped her chin in his hand, tilted her face up so he could read every nuance of her expression. “Do you trust me, V?” His hand lingered, smoothed a purple strand of her hair behind her ear. “You know I do, Goro.” She sighed and turned her cheek against his palm. 

> **09** \- _Warm_

Takemura’s grim mouth was softer than V had expected and gentler than she’d ever imagined. The kiss hadn’t been passionate; it had, in fact, been more comforting than anything else. She melted into it. Relished in it. How could someone so cold feel and taste so warm?

> **10** - _Home_

“Coming with me to the Badlands wouldn’t be smart,” she said. He turned and watched her with those light, cool eyes, studying her, waiting for her to continue. “The life of a nomad is not easy. The climate is shit, food is scarce, and every day is a fight for our lives.” She gave a cracked laugh. “And you were a pampered bodyguard who lived the high life. If you don’t want to come with me, that’s fine—”

“I’m coming with you,” he said.

“...What?” She stared at him, frozen by the soft resolution in his eyes and the faint flutter of hope that flickered in her chest like a candle. Takemura stood from where he had been sitting and squatted down in front of her, folding her tiny hands in his. “I’m coming with you.”

_End._

__

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Notes
> 
> \- The artwork was done by my very dear friend dedevilish. You can find her on Tumblr! And if you ever want to know more about Vera, shimmy over to my blog Solo-Net. 
> 
> \- My V is a sword-wielding terror with purple hair and a prosthetic left arm. 
> 
> \- I chose the best possible ending for my V and ended up leaving with the Aldecados. I was peeved that there was no way to take Takemura with you...so I decided to ignore canon and wrote a fic where he does leave with Vera. 
> 
> \- I was listening to FKA twigs - Holy Terrain while writing this, and that's how the title came to be. I mean, the lyrics really do match my V's relationship with Takemura. I like to imagine her in the Badlands dancing to this song xD.


End file.
